Many efforts have been made to develop an effective and inexpensive litter for animals, especially household pets, particularly cats. One type of animal litter is clumping animal litter, which “captures” the urine in a “ball” or “clump” of litter which can be scooped from the nonclumped (e.g., nonwetted) litter for easy removal. Although clumping litters have helped to eliminate the animal waste before it generates obnoxious odors, they still possess one or more undesirable properties or characteristics, including, for example, high bulk density, poor clumping ability, poor odor control, and dustiness.